


Twist and Turn

by Knott



Category: Babylon Berlin
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14262342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott





	Twist and Turn

他咬了亚美尼亚人一口，在手掌上，克拉耶夫斯基说，他还发着抖，浑身是汗，像从沼泽里捞出来一样。就是那只受伤的手掌。

然后呢，布鲁诺问。

克拉耶夫斯基张开嘴，两片汗淋淋的嘴唇哆嗦着。

布鲁诺给了他一个耳光：说接下来的事。

车开走了，克拉耶夫斯基摔向墙，用手在身上乱摸，那个教士也在场，埃德加吩咐了教士两句。科隆人爬起来，教士揍了他一拳，埃德加不喜欢把手弄脏。克拉耶夫斯基呻吟起来，哀叫一声，又笑，把被布鲁诺打肿的脸贴着月光下墙上的黑影子，埃德加不喜欢把手弄脏。

这是那天晚上？在车上？夏洛特插了进来，克拉耶夫斯基把头靠着墙。你还记得，布鲁诺朝她斜瞥一眼，那是一辆什么样的车吗？克拉耶夫斯基头发里冒着鲜血，浑身馊味，在墙角边打滚，半只手掌捂住脸。夏洛特写下车子，荷兰人，她转身走出牢房，布鲁诺在门外吸烟。

半个小时就问出这些狗屎，布鲁诺啐了一口。也许我们最喜欢的警察回科隆去了，妈的。

夏洛特看着他。怎么？

你知道怎么，夏洛特说，你不让我进来的前半小时，他说了什么？

布鲁诺叼着雪茄哼了声。他可没说女士爱听的事，瑞特小姐。一声嗤笑，夏洛特抿住嘴唇。

咋，布鲁诺耸了耸肩膀，张开双臂，你真的想知道弗兰兹说了什么？夏洛特点点头。

上车，布鲁诺冷脸说道。到了车上，他哼起来：想要发疯吗，到柏林来吧，这是疯子的城市，我们的柏林。夏洛特把脸转向城市的街道，再转向布鲁诺，声音疲倦：有烟吗？

递给她的烟盒上沾着克拉耶夫斯基的血。

 

格雷塔把牛奶放好，门铃就响了起来，一个发胖的中年男人腋下夹着皮包站在门口。格雷塔局促地站着，手指捏在围裙边缘。夫人在调整她留在桌子上的牛奶壶，她听到了壶的底部摩擦桌子的声音。本达在看报纸，格雷塔是小跑着过来的。答话时，她的呼吸仍未平复。

去告诉议员先生，那个科隆人找到了。今天早上，在施普雷河上发现了他的尸体。

我们晚上去跳舞，波茨坦广场，夏洛特说，转轮俱乐部。你的脸色为什么看起来这样苍白？

你见过尸体吗？格雷塔突然紧抓住她的手。溺水而死的人的尸体，你见过吗？

没有人会注意到区别，议长先生。客人站在房内钢琴旁，对本达说，格里安•拉特是警察中的败类，他因为创伤后遗症而无法胜任警务工作，又与兄弟的妻子通奸，他自杀了。他的尸体会在河里找到，一个乞丐会作证说找到了一把用于自杀的枪，施密特医生会在记者招待会上作证，拉特先生曾经到他那里去求诊；如果这不够，克里姆特街有一个医生可以证明，那个科隆人一直和他有联系……是时候为这件事情划上一个句号了，议员先生。本达瞥向门边，格雷塔藏起自己的脸。

门口的客人不耐烦地挥了挥手，快去啊，小姑娘！格雷塔回过神来，跑向门内。瑞特在抽烟。

为什么？你知道些什么吗？她的神志回到了目前，餐桌对面夏洛特的脸，悠悠吐着烟圈，桌上放着六十个芬尼，这顿是夏洛特拉的线，为了感谢耶尼克，但那个会唇语的小子还没来。

我？格雷塔勉强笑了。怎么可能？说说你知道的吧。他真的死了？

夏洛特抬起手臂招呼一个男人，格雷塔抬头，看见耶尼克微笑着朝她们走来。在他还没来到的一分钟里，夏洛特凑近她的耳朵，嘶哑的声音低语了两个字，没有什么特别的感情色彩。

失踪了。

 

你为什么这种脸色？

耶尼克关上收音机，打起手势：是布鲁诺。他知道我翻他书桌的事了。

{所以呢？}老人困惑地打着手语。

还记得那个自杀死了的家伙吗？柯尼基？我们又查获了一些以他的名义流传的片子，脸被抹掉了，是个男人。沃特说，这种事情是浪费时间。他说，我该把时间花在穆丁区的老鸨身上。

{你怎么想？}

我不知道，耶尼克在收音机旁坐下来，用手势回答。有件事情让我感到困扰，我好像见过这个男人。我的意义是说，在底片里。本达希望我找到这卷影片的副本。负片，你明白吗？耶尼克，他说，最好不要让沃特先生知道这件事。（{这是什么时候的事?}耶尼克的父母插进来。）

那个从科隆来的特派员失踪后不久。

{我听说他们找到了他的尸体。}

是啊。一丝苦笑扭曲了耶尼克的嘴角，手语的速度也慢下来了。{幸运的杂种，}他说，{他现在可不用操心所有这些了。夏洛特坚持他不是死了，而是失踪了，我告诉她这种坚持根本没有意义，从科隆来的人已经认过了尸体——那个寡妇，还有他的父亲，还有他的女房东。}

{谁是夏洛特？}

但耶尼克望着窗外出神，没有回答这个问题。

他无法入睡，他在夜里爬起来，拄着拐杖在房子里行走。他不能说清楚吵醒他的究竟是什么，但这栋房子今晚绝对有种怪异的氛围，比他阿列克谢•卡达科夫的命运还要怪异。自从毒气事件以后，他有自知之明，白天从不轻易出现在屋子里，他那张丑陋的脸，就像被人揉皱后扔在柏林大街上的一张招贴的背面。阿列克谢蹒跚着，喘着气，一边缓慢挪动一边听着声音。

他说他听见了陌生人的哭叫，还有枷锁，施密特博士说。

那亚美尼亚人手上还绑着绷带。那么你是否告诉了他，他所听到的一切都是幻觉，博士？

施密特沉默了片刻。他变得疑神疑鬼了，很难让他相信那不是俄国使馆派来的人。

在柏林，人人都染上了多疑的毛病，亚美尼亚人说。但他是圣彼得堡来的，你能把他治好。

我会尽力，施密特说。要是他能告诉我他究竟看到了什么，效果会更好，埃德加。

他没有告诉你？

卡达科夫看见一个陌生人被绑在床上，双眼被黑色眼罩蒙住，“医生”正在为他注射着什么，而他不住挣扎着，因此产生了那些卡达科夫听到的锁链震荡声。在他的两腿之间置身着另一个男人，此人阿列克谢从未见过。此人已经谢顶，汗水使得他缺乏日照的身体在光线不足的灯泡下发亮。他跪在床脚，正用嘴衔住一个橡胶制作的假阳具一头，将它拉出被绑在床上的年轻人的身体。肥胖和缺乏运动使得他的动作吃力，卡达科夫听见他每隔一阵停下来的喘息声，还有模糊不清的哀求。在床的另一头，那个亚美尼亚人抽着烟，无动于衷凝视着这一切。

卡达科夫不时得停下来，眨掉淌进眼眶里的汗水。年轻人发出掩饰不住欲望的嘶哑哀叫，让他想起了斯维拉娜，想起了他犯过的那些错误和她身体的妙处，他受过伤的那条腿更疼了。

亲爱的埃德加……

跪在床脚的男人再次哀求，口水溢出嘴角。卡达科夫抖了一下，像挨了一刀：他说的是俄语。

我告诉过你了，亚美尼亚人打断那些哀求，别玩得太过火了。继续。

他并没有告诉我。施密特把脸转向车窗，他脸上的疤痕在柏林的夜色里颤动。

这就是他？耶尼克盯着停尸台上的尸体。布鲁诺正和贫民区的女医生激烈争吵，他是妇女被害一案的关键证人之一，如果他死了，不要以为我不知道谁会得益，凶手！女医生步步进逼，把布鲁诺逼到了解剖台前：凶手！凶手！凶手！法医：妈的。这不是给你们吵架的地方。警长：布鲁诺，到餐厅去给你自己买份香肠。布鲁诺推开女医生，抓住耶尼克：走吧，小子。

耶尼克回头望向尸体，却看到了夏洛特躲在法医室门边一闪而逝的灰白的脸。{这不是他。}

夏洛特朝他打着手势。该死，耶尼克教会了她手语。{你说什么？}耶尼克激烈地打着手势。

我说——夏洛特挪动着嘴唇，却没有发出声音，她没有说出口的话语顺着地下室的空气，仿佛震耳欲聋朝耶尼克传来：——这不是他——！

耶尼克再看，法医室的门砰一声关上了。

 

他被卖了两次。格里安猛然一挣，在汗水涔涔中醒来。

第一次被卖给了亚美尼亚人，第二次被卖给了魔鬼。他摸到了墙壁，垮下肩膀，手指仍在打颤，他茫然地盯着两只手掌。过了一会，他把手伸向枕头下的烟，划了几次才划上火柴。

有人敲门。门开了，老鸨进来，在他的床头放下一块糖，又拿着灯出去了，没有和他交谈。。

格里安把烟摁灭在床板上，站起来时顿了一下，又对自己摇摇头。他的嘴唇干燥起皮，眼圈下面全是阴影，颧骨一侧到嘴角还留着淤青。敲门声越来越响，他把手伸进枕头下，摸到了枪。那人进来的时候，他把枪口顶在太阳穴上，扣动扳机，空响。埃德加带来的人和他一起进来了，埃德加把帽子和大衣交给手下，冷眼看着他。“他这是怎么了，让他把枪放下。”

“我给他的枪。”亚美尼亚人匆匆对嫖客解释道。格里安在床脚坐下，头发乱糟糟的，眼睛盯住脚趾，那把空枪握在手里。

“什么？”俄语。斯拉夫人的骨架特点。亚美尼亚人笑了。

枪掉在脚背上，格里安把它踢到一边，抬头阴鸷地盯着亚美尼亚人的脸，那人走到床边来了，抚摸他的脖子和头发。他有一双肥厚的手掌。格里安努力想要唤醒自己的理智，但他的头脑里一片混沌，有种冰冷的东西让他头皮发麻，身体反应迟缓。我给他的枪，埃德加再次说道，漠然地。别担心，大使阁下，他又加了丝甜丝丝的口吻：枪里没有子弹。格里安喘着气，轮流望着他们两人，仿佛拿不定主意该袭击哪一个。“那俄国佬把他抱在腿上干他，”卡达科夫说，“你得相信我，斯维塔。埃德加成了他的主子，定期把他租给他那些嫖客。如果我们能弄到——我亲眼看见了相机——那些照片的底片，我们就能把金子弄回来。匿名信，斯维塔，寄去使馆的匿名信。我没有死，我能帮你拿到金子，你能帮我活下去，我们见一面吧。”

她把纸放在膝盖上，拢住睡衣，靠上床头。尼森拉过她的肩膀：怎么了？

斯维拉娜昂起头，若有所思地朝天花板上的吊灯吐出一口烟。

他躺上床，手扣在膝盖下方，背似乎很痛苦地弓着，分开双腿。天花板上的那盏灯在他眼睛里晃动，汗水滑进了他的眼角。看上去还不错，那个新进来的人说，我能动手试试吗。

当然。

格里安垂下头，夹紧膝盖，徒劳地晃动着腰部。那人把手指伸出来，在格里安的领子上揩干。

感觉不错，先生。

格里安听到了皮带解开的声音。医生站在他身后慢慢地戴着手套。房间里的那个阴影站着，是那个亚美尼亚人。今天就不用分脚器了，医生，那身影命令道，我等会还有别的安排。

医生停顿了一下，继续缓慢地拉紧手套。“好的，埃德加。


End file.
